


Where I Belong

by Fýri (Fyri)



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyri/pseuds/F%C3%BDri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton just couldn't stay away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Ever. Criticism is appreciated, just don't flame.

Emerald passion-filled gems gazed down at him from above. Soft raven locks brushed his face with each slow thrust of milky white hips, rocking their bodies as the member inside him pressed against that sweet spot he'd only felt from this. A long-fingered hand wrapped around his cock as his unnaturally blue eyes closed, and it played and stroked with centuries of experience. Every point of contact between mindslave and master sent a blazing heat through perfectly-joined bodies, driving them to a new level of need.

An increase in pace and both were panting, his callused hands grasping at pale shoulders, legs wrapping around the thin frame. Strokes became erratic, touches desperate for more. The God above leaned down to capture rosy lips and tongues met to tangle with each other, a passionate dance as the heat rose further, each thrust moving toward a new rhythm, from slow and deliberate to quick and unfocused, reaching the long-needed release. A few more thrusts and their bodies tensed, ready, wanting, and finally letting go.

A cry from both, blonde head snapping back, spine arching as they spilled over together, pleasure surging through his body as he released over them both, and his closed eyes rimmed with tears from the sheer bliss he was in. His master's own release was just as forceful, body wracking, seed filling him with satisfying warmth. Panting was all that was left.

A grin came to both pairs of swollen lips, a chuckle from each, and he opened his eyes to reveal the natural blue-green hues, clear from the spell that had joined them in mind.

"You came back," was the whisper he received from above.

"This is where I belong," was his own whispered reply.


End file.
